New Guys
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This is a story about three brothers (Yugi, Ryou, & Malik) meeting 3 new guys at there school (Yami, Bakura, & Yami Malik) This fic is yaoi Yami MalikMalik, YamiYugi, and RyouBakura. For a better summary just read the first chapter. Rating will go up.
1. Whose Who BETA VERSION

Nicole: Well here is another fic, and I hope I'll do better on this one then I'm doing on Yugi's Internet Boy Friend. Anyway, I hope you all will like this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Well I guess I have to say it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters *Pouts*.  
  
Warnings: Also this fic is yaoi and the pairings will be Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, and Marik (Yami Malik)/Malik. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are brothers and so are Yami, Bakura, and Marik. Also I use the following things in this fic.  
  
"Speech"  
  
---Scene/setting/time change---  
  
Well on with the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Whose who  
  
  
  
---At the turtle game shop in Yugi's room.---  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are setting in Yugi's room talking. Yugi was on his bed leaned back up against the headboard of his bed, Ryou was setting in the chair at Yugi's desk, and Malik was leaning against the wall in a standing position. The three brothers had been sitting in there talking for about an hour now.  
  
"So did you guys hear about the three new guys that are suppose to be starting school tomorrow?" Malik asked the other two teens in the room.  
  
"Yeah." Ryou replied uneasily.  
  
"Hopefully Ryou and I won't become their punching bags like we have with almost all the other guys." Yugi said with a small frown on his face.  
  
"You guys know I try my hardest to stop them, but they almost always gang up on me and beat me up too." Malik said being disappointed in him self.  
  
"Don't worry about it Malik, at least you try." Ryou sweetly replied Malik.  
  
"Yeah, we both know you would stop them if you could." Yugi then added in.  
  
"Boys it's time for dinner." Grandpa called up to the three teens. For you see, their parents had died in a car crash when they were little, so their grandpa had taken them in. The three teens went down and ate dinner, then headed up to their rooms and went to bed as it was getting pretty late, and they had school tomorrow.  
  
---Meanwhile, just down the block in a relatively large house (the Ishtar house) in the bedroom of a boy named Yami---  
  
Three boys, that looked remarkably similar to the other three teens Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura, sat around the room of the one named Yami. Yami, the one who looked like Yugi, was lying down on his bed. Marik, the one that looked like Malik, was standing and leaning up against the wall by Yami's bed. Bakura, the one who looked like Ryou, was setting on the chair to Yami's desk straddling it.  
  
"I can't believe we got to fucking start school tomorrow." Bakura groaned in annoyance.  
  
"I know what you mean." Marik replied, with a small groan of annoyance of his own.  
  
"Oh well, there isn't much we can do about it." Yami added in with a bit of annoyance in his voice too.  
  
"It's time for dinner you guys." Isis, who was their big sister and guardian because their parents had died in a plane crash when they were all little, yelled up at them.  
  
So the three left Yami's room and headed down to the kitchen to eat. Since they were starting school tomorrow, Isis made them all go to bed in their separate bedrooms. However, Isis didn't have an easy time getting them to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter, I'll get the next chapter up sometime later today probably. Make sure you all review cause I would like to get I don't know at least three reviews before I update ^_^ 


	2. First Day of School and First Encounter ...

Nicole: Well here is chapter two of New Guys, I hope you all will like it ^_^ Well if you want a disclaimer or warning then go to the first chapter. By the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Speech"  
  
---Scene/time/setting change---  
  
  
  
Well on the this chapter now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: First Day of School and First Encounter (Beta version)  
  
INFORMATION ABOUT WHAT GRADES THEY'RE IN. Yugi and Yami are both 17, Ryou and Bakura are both 18, and Malik and Marik are both 19. They are all in 12th grade because Yugi and Yami started a year early, and Malik and Marik started a year late, and they did that so they could be in the same grades as their brothers. THERE WILL BE A POINT TO WHY THIS IS THE WAY IT IS LATER ON.  
  
---In the turtle game shop---  
  
Beep beep beep. Yugi then shot up and hit the off switch on his alarm clock. "Oh now its time to go to school again already." Yugi groaned to himself while slipping back under his covers. Yugi had just gotten to sleep again when Malik walked in.  
  
"Come on Yugi you need to get up, Ryou is already out of the shower so you're going to have to get up and take your shower now." Malik said while ripping the covers off Yugi.  
  
Yugi just groaned and then mumbled, "I don't feel like getting beat up by the new guys." He then hid his head under his pillow.  
  
"You know if you don't get up, me and Ryou are going to eat all the break fest." Malik said knowing his little brother loved to eat.  
  
"Fine. I'll get up." Yugi groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and down the hall to the bathroom so he could take his shower.  
  
---about fifteen minutes later in the kitchen---  
  
Ryou and Malik sat at the Kitchen table eating their cereal when Yugi came running down the stairs buttoning his shirt.  
  
"It's about time squirt." Malik teased his younger brother.  
  
"Shut up." Yugi said while grabbing his bowl and pouring his cereal and milk into it.  
  
"We have to leave in five minutes for school, so you had better hurry up and eat." Ryou said amused at the way his little brother piled in his cereal.  
  
It took Yugi about five minutes to finish his cereal. After he was done the three headed off for school, and as usual they got stares from almost everyone that saw them. The three knew why they got the looks from the people, it was because they dressed in all black. They were basically the only ones in the whole fucking town who did too.  
  
Yugi was wearing lose black jeans, a tight buttoned long sleeved black shirt that wasn't tucked in, a black leather dog collar, and a gold chain with a gold pyramid dangling from it, it was called the millennium puzzle.  
  
Ryou was wearing sort of lose black jeans like the ones Yugi had on, a plain long sleeved black shirt that wasn't tucked in, and a gold chain with an odd locking ring dangling from it, it was called the millennium ring.  
  
Malik was wearing basically the same kind of black jeans as his two younger brothers were, a black tank top that was covered up by the black hoody he wore over it, he also had a golden rod that was shoved into the pocket of his hoody, it was called was millennium rod, he also had on gold bands around his lower arms, upper arms, and his neck.  
  
The three just decided to ignore the stares they were getting like they normally do.  
  
---the Ishtar house---  
  
"You guys better hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of school." Yelled a somewhat angry Isis.  
  
Just then Marik and Bakura came rushing down the stairs to find Yami at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "How do you get up so fucking early?" Marik asked with a groan.  
  
"I'm not lazy like you two are." Yami stated back with a matter of factly tone in his voice.  
  
"Shut up Yami." Bakura said with a growl while grabbing a piece of toast to eat.  
  
Then Isis walked in and said, "You guys better leave for school now or you'll be late for your first day of school."  
  
---on the sidewalk in front of the Ishtar house---  
  
Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were just passing in front of a relatively large blue house, when suddenly three people came running out and crashed into them. When they looked up they saw themselves only they were dressed different and had a little bit different hairstyles.  
  
The one that looked like Yugi wore lose black jeans, a tight leather shirt with buckles on the front of it, leather armbands on both of his upper arms, and a black leather dog collar just like Yugi's.  
  
The one that looked like Malik wore lose black jeans, a tight black leather tank top, and the same jewelry Malik had on.  
  
The one that looked like Ryou wore lose black jeans, a button up black shirt that was unbuttoned and rolled up above his elbows, and under his button up shirt was a black tank top.  
  
The two groups of three just stared at each other for about five minutes before Yugi spoke up. "Umm. Hi, who are you guys?"  
  
Yami was the first one to speak up for the other side. " We're new here. Who are you?"  
  
"Well we've lived here almost all of our lives." Ryou finally finding some courage said.  
  
"Do you guys go to Domino High School then?" Bakura asked while staring at the one who resembled him so much.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately we do." Malik replied with a bit of disgust in his voice. He then added, " I'm guessing you would be the new guys that are going to be going to our school then right?"  
  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Marik said back being a bit mad at Malik's tone of voice.  
  
By now they had all stood up and Malik had gotten in Marik's face. He then said in a dangerously low voice, "If you guys are going to be picking on my little brothers then yeah I do fucking got a problem with it."  
  
A somewhat stunned look crossed Marik's, Yami's, and Bakura's faces. "what makes you think that we would pick on them?" Marik almost yelled demandingly at Malik.  
  
"It's because almost every other guy at school does pick on us, and beat us up too." Yugi spoke up meekly.  
  
Marik, Bakura, and Yami then noticed all the bruises the boys had, they seemed to be everywhere that they could see. "Do you guys all get beat up?" Yami then asked.  
  
"No, just me and Yugi do. Malik tries to save us, but they usually gang up on him and beat him up too." Ryou spoke up in memory of what happens at least once everyday.  
  
"Oh." Bakura said feeling sorry for the one who just spoke.  
  
After a minute of silence Yami asked Yugi, "So your name is Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your name?" Yugi replied.  
  
"Yami, it's nice to meet you." Yami said gently.  
  
Ryou then decided to speak to the one that looked like him, "My name is Ryou, what's yours?"  
  
Bakura snorted, but then answered, "Bakura."  
  
The four waited for Malik and Marik to introduce them selves but then never did, so Yugi spoke up while pointing at Malik, "This is Malik."  
  
"And this is Marik." Yami replied while pointing to Marik.  
  
While the two were being introduced, they just stood there glaring daggers into each other. Malik just happened to glace down at his watch, and when he did he realized that they had ten minutes to get to school before it started, and that that school was a mile away from where they were. At this realization Malik yelled, "Oh shit, we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!!!"  
  
At that all the boys took off running down the street. It was about nine tenths of a mile when Yugi and Ryou got to tired to keep running and stopped and fell to the floor trying to breath normally. Malik was the first to stop, but then the others stopped as soon as they realized Malik did. When Malik stopped he sprinted over to where his two younger brothers were. He than tried to pick them both up enough to where he could run easily and not hurt them, and then started to run again. Yami then stopped him, and took Yugi from him and then held him in his arms like a baby. When Bakura saw this he thought of taking Ryou from Malik, but he then decided against it. They all once again took off running for school. But they only had four minutes left.  
  
---at Domino High School---  
  
when they got there Yugi, Ryou, and Malik decided to go with Yami, Bakura, and Marik to the principles office to get their class schedules. When they got their schedules, Yugi took Yami's from him and looked at it and realized they had all the same classes. Yugi then said to Yami while pointing at his schedule, "We have all the same classes."  
  
Ryou the took Bakura's from him and looked at it, and then turned to him and said, "We have all the same classes too." Since Ryou figured Malik wouldn't check on Marik's he took Marik's from him and he then realized Marik had the same classes that Malik does, so he spoke up, "Marik you have the same classes as Malik." He the turned to Malik and half teasingly said, "Well Malik looks like you're going to have to show Marik where all of his classes are."  
  
Malik and Marik both growled back, which made the two glare at each other even harder.  
  
Just than, the Principal Mr. Brown walked out and said, "Boys you all need to be getting to class now."  
  
At that they all took off to their classes in their groups of two.  
  
On Yugi's and Yami's way to their first class, Yugi turned to Yami and said, "Thank you for carrying me the rest of the way to school earlier."  
  
"It was no problem Yugi." Yami replied kindly.  
  
For Yugi and Yami, the first couple of periods went by with nothing bad happening besides getting weird looks from all the others, but they were both used to it. Oh and of course the teachers be boring as hell, but that's normal right? In the hallway right before third period though, one of the bullies that usually picked on Yugi grabbed him as he walked around the corner. The bully's name was Keith, and just when he was pulling his fist back to strike Yugi, Yami came up from behind him and grabbed his arm, twisting it so that Keith was facing him.  
  
"Don't touch him, unless you want to have a broken backbone." Yami then said in a dangerously low voice that even made Yugi shiver a little. As for Keith, as soon as Yami let him go, he was running for his life down the hall. Yami then turned to the smaller version of him self and asked, "Are you ok Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you, I am." Yugi said smiling up at the taller teen.  
  
"It was nothing. As long as I'm here I'll never let any of them beat you up or even touch you ever again." Yami stated with complete and total honesty in his voice. Nothing else happened in their fourth or fifth period classes. Sixth period saw them heading off to lunch Yugi in the lead dragging Yami by his arm behind him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ryou and Bakura's morning classes went pretty good. Like Yugi, Ryou had a bully, whose name was Eddie, who also tried to beat him up, but Bakura had beat the shit out of him, and then took him into the boy's bathroom and shoved his head into the toilet. Ryou thought that what Bakura did was a little extreme, but he didn't say anything about it to him. After fifth period the two headed for the lunchroom to meet the others.  
  
As for Malik and Marik's morning classes. In first period this slutty blonde girl named Ashley Anderson kept hitting on Marik. "Listen here you stupid little blonde bitch leave me the fuck alone already, I'm not interested in you, nor will I ever be!" Marik almost screamed at her in the hall after first period, but the stupid bitch just ignored him and latched onto his arm.  
  
Malik finally got fed up with the dumb blonde bitch, so he walked over to her and said in a low growl, "If you don't leave him alone I will hurt you."  
  
"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Ashley said in a very snotty, snobby voice.  
  
Malik then whipped out his millennium rod, twirled it in his fingers, and then pointed the end of it towards her, turning it into a dagger. At this, Ashley just took off running down the hallway screaming like a banshee. Malik, smirking, just stood there for a minute before he put the millennium rod back into the pocket of his hoody.  
  
Marik on the other hand stood there until Malik tapped him on his shoulder. "Huh?" Marik said as he jumped a bit from the unexpected touch, which made Malik smirk again.  
  
"I'm sorry I took that into my own hands but that bitch was just getting on my nerves too damn much." Malik said with a bit of a laugh in his voice.  
  
"I could of taken care of it by myself you know." Marik said a bit angrily.  
  
Malik just shook his head in agreement and then he left it alone. Well for the rest of their morning classes, people pretty much left them alone because they heard about the incident with that blonde Ashley Anderson.  
  
---in the lunch room---  
  
Yami and Yugi set in the lunchroom starting to eat their lunches at the table that was the most secluded they could find, which was the table closest to one of the corners.  
  
As for Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik, they were all in line getting their food. After the other four got their food and made their way the table, they all started talking about what all happened in their morning classes. When lunch was over, they separated into their groups of two and headed off to their afternoon classes. Luckily, no more incidents happened for the rest of the school day.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well there is chapter two, and I hope all you people that ever told me to make any of my fics longer are all happy now. I don't know if I'll be able to keep making chapters this long but I will try. Well please update cause I would like to have five more reviews before I update again. 


	3. After School BETA VERSION

Nicole: First of all, I would like to thank my beta Nell for betaing this fic for me. Second, I would like to say sorry it took so long for me to update, but for the last few days I've been working on my website I just got. I had this chapter done the day after I posted the last one so yeah. Also, I would have had it up Friday, but I went to my Aunt Renee's house for the weekend so yeah. Well anyway Malik, come here and do your job.  
  
Malik: *pops up out of no where* Ok Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Also this will be yaoi in this chapter, and no it isn't because she got a review telling her to. She was going to make it yaoi in this chapter anyway, if you guys would just learn a little fucking patience. Anyway the following things are used in this chapter...  
  
"Speech"  
  
Thoughts  
  
---Time/scene/Setting change---  
  
Nicole: Well on with chapter three...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: After School (BETA VERSION)  
  
  
  
After school was over for the day, the six of them met at the front gate where Ryou, Malik and Yugi always went every day after school.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Ryou greeted Yugi happily.  
  
"Hi Ryou." Yugi greeted Ryou back.  
  
"Hey guys." Malik said as he and Marik walked up to the other four.  
  
"Hey." Yugi and Ryou replied in unison.  
  
Yugi then turned to Yami and asked, "Do you guys want to come over to our house?"  
  
"Sure, if it's ok with other others." Yami said while glancing at the other four teens.  
  
"That's fine with me." Ryou said cheerfully.  
  
"It's fine with me too." Bakura said wanting to spend more time with Ryou.  
  
Then Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, and Yami all looked at Malik and Marik, waiting for their answers.  
  
"Why not." Both Malik and Marik said at the same time, which made them both glare daggers at each other hard. While it cause Ryou and Yugi to giggle a bit, which in turn caused both Marik and Malik to glare at them. That is until Yami and Bakura glared back at the two, and they then stopped. So then after all that was resolved, they started walking to the turtle game shop.  
  
---In front of the turtle game shop---  
  
"Well, here we are." Yugi stated cheerfully.  
  
"But this is a game shop." Yami said, a bit confused.  
  
"We live above and in back of the game shop, and our grandpa owns and runs the game shop too." Ryou said to clear up the confusion that was evident on the other three's faces.  
  
"Oh, ok." Yami said, understanding now.  
  
The six boys then walked into the game shop to be greeted by Ryou, Yugi, and Malik's grandpa, "Hello boys, who are you friends?"  
  
"This is Yami." Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
"And this is Bakura... and Marik." Ryou said, adding that last part in because he figured that Malik wouldn't introduce him.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you boys, by the way you guys can just call me Grandpa." Grandpa said politely.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Yami politely replied.  
  
"Yeah." Bakura added in, somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Hn..." Was all Marik said.  
  
"Well, Grandpa, we're going to head up stairs." Yugi said, while smiling at his grandpa.  
  
"Ok, will you three be staying for dinner?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"We better not, our sister may get mad at us." Yami said with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Grandpa just shook head in reply then the six boys ran upstairs.  
  
"We'll go to my room, ok?" Yugi asked his brothers, who just nodded their heads yes in reply.  
  
Once in Yugi's room, Yugi plopped down on his head with his back leaning against the headboard, Ryou took the chair at the desk and set on it, and Malik just took his usual place leaning against the wall. The other three weren't sure where to go though.  
  
"Yami, you can come and set by me if you want." Yugi said, while scooting over to make room for Yami.  
  
After Yami set down beside Yugi, Ryou got up and said, "You can sit there, Bakura." Ryou than set up on the edge of Yugi's deck. Bakura walked over to the chair and turned it around so that he could get a good few of Ryou, then he sat down, straddling it.  
  
Malik finally decided to talk to Marik, he then said, "Are you just going to stand up like me, or do you want to sit down?"  
  
Marik just stared at him in shock for a second or two, than he said, "I'll stand." Marik then walked over to where Malik was and leaned on the wall next to him.  
  
It was silent for a couple of minutes before Yugi asked, "Yami, why would your sister be mad at you guys if you stayed for dinner?"  
  
Yami was about to answer when Marik spoke up, "Because she is an over protective bitch."  
  
Yami then said, "Umm, yeah."  
  
"Why is she an over protective bitch?" Malik asked a bit curiously.  
  
"Basically she is over protective because our parents died in a plane crash when we were all little and she is a bitch because, well she just is." Bakura stated calmly.  
  
"You're kidding, our parents died in a car crash when we were little, and that's why we live with our grandpa." Ryou said in a bit of surprise.  
  
After that, the boys took in this information, just sitting there and thinking about it for a few minutes. Then they heard Grandpa yell up at them, "Boys I know you have company and all, but you need to make sure you get your homework done."  
  
"We will." Yugi, Ryou and Malik all yelled back in unison.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better head to my room and do my stupid math." Ryou said while getting off Yugi's desk. He then asked, "Bakura, I know you got your lesson done in class, so do you think you could help me with mine?"  
  
"Sure." Bakura said back, the two then headed to Ryou's room.  
  
After those to left Yugi asked, "Malik do you have any homework you need to do?"  
  
Malik thought for a minute, then answered, "I just have a section review to do in science. You still have to do that too don't you, Marik?"  
  
"Yeah" Was all Marik said in reply.  
  
"Then why don't you two go to Malik's room and do it." Yugi said to the two.  
  
"Ok, lets go to my room and do our science homework then, I guess." Malik said while starting o walk out the door.  
  
"Hn..." Was the only reply Marik gave as he followed Malik out the door to his room.  
  
That just left Yugi and Yami in Yugi's room setting on the bed together.  
  
"You don't have any homework left, do you Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"No." Yugi answered with a smile.  
  
"Well then why didn't you just let those to stay in here and do their homework?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Because, I wanted to be alone with you." Yugi said with a smile. Yugi then said, "If I'm right you shouldn't have any homework either, right?"  
  
"Yes." Was all Yami said to answer.  
  
Yugi yawned a bit and then said, "I'm tired."  
  
"Why are you tired?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"I didn't get a very good nights sleep." Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"Oh I see," Yami said, and then continued, "Why didn't you get a very good nights sleep?"  
  
"Bad dreams." Was all Yugi said in reply.  
  
"May I ask what about?" Yami then asked being concerned about the smaller teen.  
  
"Same as I always have... They are about losing my parents and getting beat up and stuff like that." Yugi said the sadness evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh... Do you want me to get up so you can lie down and go to sleep?" Yami asked, not really wanting to more away from the smaller teen.  
  
"I wasn't going to go to sleep, but I don't want you to leave me alone." Yugi said while starting to snuggle up to Yami, and laying his head on Yami's chest and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Ok." Was all Yami could say because of the sudden closeness between him and Yugi. After about a minute, Yami relaxed and said, "Yugi."  
  
"What is it Yami." Yugi said tiredly.  
  
"Is it ok if I put my arms around you?" Yami asked somewhat timidly.  
  
Yugi then looked up at Yami and gave him a smile and said, "Of course you can."  
  
At that Yami put his arms around Yugi, and the two fell asleep like that together.  
  
---In Ryou's room---  
  
Ryou and Bakura had just walked into Ryou's room, and Ryou sat down at his desk and took out his math book and started to work on it. While Ryou did that, Bakura went and sat on Ryou's bed and leaned his back against the headboard.  
  
---About twenty minutes later---  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou said timidly.  
  
"What is it Ryou?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Could you help me with this last problem?" Ryou asked a bit more timidly this time.  
  
"Sure." Bakura said while he got up and walked over to Ryou so that he was behind him. "Is it this one?" Bakura then asked while pointing to the one that he thought it was.  
  
Ryou shook his head and said, "Yeah."  
  
While Bakura help Ryou he started to lean in closer to him until their bodies were basically touching.  
  
"So that's all there is to it?" Ryou asked while he started to blush from his and Bakura's closeness.  
  
"Yeah." Bakura practically whispered into Ryou's ear, which made Ryou shiver a little. Bakura then continued, "So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I.. a.. don't know." Ryou said nervously.  
  
Bakura then abruptly moved away from Ryou and went and lied down on Ryou's bed. "I feel like taking a nap, what about you?" Bakura said in a low sexy voice.  
  
Ryou wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to lay down with Bakura, but he wasn't sure if he should or not. After debating within himself for about a minute, he decided to go and lie down with Bakura. So, Ryou got up from his chair, and walked over to his bed and just stared at Bakura for a moment. Bakura then snapped open his eyes and grabbed Ryou by the arms and pulled him down on top of him so that Ryou was straddling his waist. All Ryou could do was stare at Bakura in shock, while Bakura on the other hand was smirking up at Ryou.  
  
"Did I surprise you?" Bakura asked using the same low and sexy voice he had before.  
  
"I.. Umm.. Yes." Ryou somehow barely got out while blushing fiercely.  
  
"Do you feel uncomfortable being on top of me?" Bakura asked with a hidden intention in mind to why he had asked that.  
  
"Yeah.. a little." Ryou said while still blushing fiercely. "Well then," Bakura said while flipping them both over so that he was now straddling Ryou's hips, and then he continued what he had began saying, "Is this any better?"  
  
"..." Ryou couldn't even say anything.  
  
Bakura then bent down and caught Ryou's lips in an extremely passionate kiss. While Bakura was kissing Ryou he slipped his tongue across Ryou's bottom lip, which made Ryou open his mouth, and Bakura took that opportunity to explore Ryou's mouth with his tongue, which made Ryou moan a little. The two then broke apart panting for air.  
  
"So, did you like that?" Bakura asked.  
  
All Ryou could do in reply was shake his head yes slightly.  
  
"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Bakura asked curiously.  
  
"Ye.. Yes." Ryou managed to stutter out.  
  
After that Bakura got off of Ryou and lay beside him while pulling him over to lie on his chest. They then both feel asleep like that.  
  
---In Malik's room---  
  
Malik sat on the edge of his bed doing his science homework, while Marik sat at Malik's desk doing his science homework.  
  
After Malik got done, he thought to himself, Why do I have to like him so damn much. He than looked up at Marik, who looked to be still hard at work on his science homework.  
  
Marik actually was done with hi homework, he was just deep in thought about Marik right now, I can't like him... Can I? Argh.. I don't know what to do!  
  
Malik then decided to speak up, "Are you almost done yet?"  
  
Marik just turned to Malik and said, "Actually, I'm already done," He then lied, "I was just checking my answers."  
  
"Oh ok.. Well do you want to go and check to see if the others are done yet, because it is starting to get pretty late." Malik said.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Marik said in reply.  
  
They first went into Ryou's room, and were shocked to see the two curled up together. Malik and Marik were both now smirking at the sight before them though.  
  
Malik then walked up to the two, then bent down and tapped Ryou on the shoulder. When Ryou woke up Malik said, "Well, good morning there sleeping beauty."  
  
"M.. Malik?" Ryou stated, and then continued, "Wake up Bakura."  
  
"Hn.. What?" Bakura said after waking, but the noticed the other two now in the room and then said, "Why don't you two go bother Yami and Yugi."  
  
Malik and Marik didn't even say anything, they just walked out the door and then headed to Yugi's room. Once they opened the door the sight of Yugi curled up against Yami with his head on Yami's chest, met them.  
  
"Not again." Malik said.  
  
When Malik said that, it caused Yami to wake up. "Yugi, you need to get up." Yami said while he gently shook Yugi.  
  
"Hmm... What?" Yugi said while opening his eyes a little.  
  
"You need to get up shrimp." Malik said.  
  
Yugi then shot straight up and gave Malik a death Glare and almost yelled, "Don't call me shrimp!"  
  
This made Yami, Malik, and even Marik laugh a little. Then Ryou and Bakura walked into the room.  
  
"Hey guys we need to be getting home because it's getting kind of late, don't you think?" Bakura said sadly not wanting to leave Ryou.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Yami said reluctantly, because he didn't want to leave Yugi.  
  
After that Yugi, Ryou, and Malik went to the door with the others.  
  
"Well we'll see you guys tomorrow at our house then." Yami said to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik.  
  
Bakura leaned in close to Ryou and said, "Bye." And then gave Ryou a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Yugi then walked up to Yami and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Malik and Marik just stood there starring at each other.  
  
After that Marik and his brothers headed home.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well there is the beta version of chap three, hoped you all liked it. 


	4. Thoughts

Nicole: Hey everyone, I would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. Also I decided to go ahead and update this fic again before I updated Not a Little Kid, because I don't have the next chap of Not a Little Kid done yet, but since I do have chap 4 of this fic done I decided to go ahead and update this fic. Well anyway you can find the warning, disclaimer, and what I use in this fic on the first page. Well anyway on with the fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Thoughts  
  
---At the turtle game shop---  
  
Malik, Yugi, and Ryou stood there at the door for a few minutes after they other three teens left. They then heard their grandpa yell, "Boys it's time for dinner."  
  
"Ok, we'll be in there in a minute." Malik yelled back. Malik then said, "You two may want to stop day dreaming about your boyfriends now."  
  
"What?" Yugi said, and then continued with a blush on his face, "Me and Yami aren't going out."  
  
"At least not yet, right?" Malik taunted his little brother, though the only answer he got was a deep blush. He then said, "Well Ryou, what about you and Bakura?"  
  
"Umm... Well we're not going out yet either." Ryou said while blushing just as much as Yugi was.  
  
"What about you and Marik, Malik?" Yugi said with a small smile on his face.  
  
But before Malik could say anything back, they heard their grandpa yell, "You boys need to get in here now before your dinner gets cold.  
  
So then three teens headed into the kitchen and ate their dinner. They then headed up to their rooms.  
  
---In Yugi's room---  
  
Yugi set up in his bed thinking to himself, I wonder what Yami is doing right now? I hope he didn't mind me kissing him on the check earlier. Well lets see here, tomorrow is Friday, and grandpa will be out of town this weekend, and is leaving tomorrow night and should be getting back late Sunday nigh. Hmm maybe Yami, and his brothers could spend the weekend with us. Oh this should be a very interesting and fun weekend. Yugi kept planning things for this weekend in his mind; He did eventually get to sleep though, with Yami being his last thought.  
  
---In Ryou's room---  
  
Ryou was standing at his window looking up at the stares that seemed to litter the night sky. He was currently thinking about what would happen tomorrow, I wonder what will happen tomorrow, and then this weekend. Maybe we could all do something tomorrow night, I'll have to talk to Yugi and Malik about it tomorrow morning. After standing there for around five more minutes, he started thinking about Bakura and what happened between them today, I really like Bakura, and I hope he likes me too.... I think he does, cause I just can't get over the fact that he actually kissed me. I hope he does it again tomorrow too. After that Ryou went to bed, but he was still thinking about Bakura.  
  
---In Malik's room---  
  
Malik lay on his bed, tossing and turning. He was unable to sleep because he was thinking about Marik... I can't like him, I just can't. Why must I like that idiot, how could he do this, how could he make me like him so God damned much. Malik was finally able to get to sleep after he tossed and turned a lot more.  
  
---On a sidewalk somewhere between the turtle game shop and the Ishtar house---  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik were walking home in silence until Marik decided to speak up and taunt his younger brother Bakura, "So Bakura, are you going out with Ryou yet or what?"  
  
"No we're not going out yet, but I'm thinking of changing that tomorrow though." Bakura said with a smirk on his face. He then Looked at Yami and said, "Well Yami, do you think Yugi will ask you out tomorrow, or are you going to take charge and ask him out?"  
  
"Shut up." Was all Yami said in reply.  
  
"It is a very good question though Yami." Mark then said being a bit amused.  
  
"Just drop it. Anyway what about you and Malik, Marik?"  
  
"There is nothing going on between me and Malik, we didn't end up in bed together like you did with Yugi, or Bakura did with Ryou!" Marik almost screamed at his two younger brothers, which only made them laugh.  
  
The three continued their bickering until they got home and were met with an angry Isis.  
  
"Where exactly were you guys all fucking day?" Isis demanded with anger being evident in her voice.  
  
"Well lets see, you did make us go to school you know." Bakura said mockingly.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I met." Isis said, while her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"We went over to our new friends house after school." Yami said calmly.  
  
"Well you guys could of at least called me to let me know or something." Isis then said calming down just a little bit.  
  
"Well we're fucking sorry, God!" Marik said being annoyed with his sisters over protectiveness.  
  
"You three just go and eat your dinner then go to bed." Isis said being fed up with her younger brothers.  
  
So the three went in the kitchen and ate their dinner, they then went up to their rooms and went to bed.  
  
---In Yami's room---  
  
Yami set up in bed thinking about they smaller version of himself he had just met today, I've never had anyone be so forward with me before. Should I ask him out tomorrow, or should I wait for him to ask me out? I just don't know what to do, even with his actions today he still seems so innocent. Yami continued to think about Yugi until he finally was able to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
---In Bakura's room---  
  
Bakura was standing at his window thinking about what would happen between himself and Ryou tomorrow, I hope I'm not being to forward with him, I don't want to scare him away by rushing things. I think I will at least ask him to be my boy friend tomorrow though. He shouldn't be scared away by that, at least I don't think he will be.   
  
After deciding he would ask Ryou to be his boyfriend, he went to lay down on his bed, and soon after that he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---In Marik's room---  
  
Marik lay in his bed starring up at the ceiling because he was unable to sleep. All he kept thinking about was Malik... I can't, I just can't like him... Then why do I feel this way? Why can't I sleep? Why do I keep think about him? This is going to fucking drive me insane! Marik kept going on like that until he was finally able to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Nicole: Well that's all for chap 4, but I will continue this soon, that is if I get at least 10 reviews, since I got 11 for the last chapter I think. Well I hope you guys check out my other fics and my website which can all be found by clicking on my name at the top of this page. Well remember I'll need at least 10 reviews to continue. 


	5. Weekend Plans

Nicole: O.O;  
  
Bakura: Well, go ahead explain to them why it took you so fucking long to update.  
  
Nicole: Well let's see, I had reports, a lot of tests, and a hell of a lot of homework that I've been having to do, so umm. I just didn't have time to type this up 'till now, though I did have this written a really long time ago. So in other words I'm sorry for not updating 'till now, and for those of you who have been reading my fic Not a Little Kid, I'll try and update it sometime soon, and for those of you who haven't been reading it, well read it, that and my other fics too. and don't forget to check out my website the url is http://xx_one_odd_gurl_xx.tripod.com/ and if you go there make sure you sign my guest book and vote in my polls.  
  
Marik: You done yet?  
  
Nicole: Umm... I think so, but will you do your job now Marik?  
  
Marik: I suppose, Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh even though she is still hasn't really grasped that fact yet. Also this is yaoi if you haven't figured it out yet, so if you don't like it then don't fucking read it! Good enough?  
  
Nicole: Yes, and by the way the following things are used in this fic...  
  
"Speech" Thoughts ---Time/setting change--- Also, Marik= Yami Malik Malik= Malik Bakura= Yami Bakura Ryou= Ryou Bakura Yami= Yami Yugi Yugi= Yugi Well now that all that has been said, oh with chap five....  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Weekend Plans  
  
  
  
Today, Yugi and Ryou were up getting ready for school, which was something unusual because Malik wasn't up yet and Yugi was almost always a pain in the ass to get up in the morning. Yugi and Ryou headed down stairs to get something to eat. After a few minutes more of Malik now making a sound, Yugi decided to go and wake him up so headed up the stairs then to his brothers room.  
  
When he got to Malik's bedroom door, he slowly opened it. Once inside, he crept up on Malik, and then he got right by his ear and screamed, "You need to get up!"  
  
At this Malik shoot strait up with his heart feeling as if it would make a whole in his chest. When he saw Yugi he lunged at him, but Yugi was quick enough to get away.  
  
"Well at least you're awake now. By the way you have around ten minute to ready and eat your break fest." Yugi said, then left his older brother's room and headed back down stairs.  
  
---Five minutes later in the kitchen.---  
  
Ryou and Yugi set at the kitchen table watching their older brother literally inhale his cereal. It took Malik about two more minutes to finish his cereal.  
  
The three then decided to go ahead and head for Yami, Bakura, and Marik's house.  
  
"Hey guys," Yugi began as they walked out the front door of the game shop, "Since Grandpa is leaving tonight and wont be back until late Sunday night, I was thinking that we could maybe see if Yami, Bakura, and Marik wanted to spend the weekend at our house with us."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Ryou exclaimed with a smile on his face.  
  
"You only think that because you want to get Bakura back in you bed." Malik said, taunting his younger brother.  
  
"Shut up Malik." Ryou said angrily, but the blush o his face made his anger less noticeable.  
  
"Well Ryou, you have to admit you do." Yugi said with a small laugh.  
  
"You have no room to talk Yugi." Ryou said with the blush leaving his face.  
  
"Yeah shrimp, this was you idea, so we can only imagine what you're concocted in you head to do with Yami once you get him in your room." Malik said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, at least I'm smart enough to think of it and plan ahead," Yugi said with a wink, he the yelled, "By the way, don't call me shrimp!"  
  
Malik laughed a bit ignoring Yugi yelling at him, he then said, "You must really have it bad for him."  
  
"Yeah, sort of like Ryou does for Bakura," Yugi paused for a second and gave Malik an evil grin the he continued, "And you do for Marik."  
  
Malik just death glared his youngest brother in response cause they had just arrived at Marik and his brother's driveway.  
  
---Earlier this morning at the Ishtar house---  
  
Yami set at the kitchen table as he always did, drinking a cup of coffee, but today had a happier expression on his face because he was thinking about his smaller duplicate.  
  
Bakura was just making his way out of the bathroom after taking his shower. He decided to go and see if Marik was up yet because he needed to take his shower still. After opening the door to Marik's room, he realized his older brother was still asleep. Figures. Bakura thought to himself as he walked over to Marik's bed and hit his older brother in the head rather hardly.  
  
At the blow to his head, Marik woke up, and then shoot straight to find Bakura looking at him with an evil grin on his face. Marik then growled and asked in a dangerously low voice, "Why the did you do that for Bakura?"  
  
"To wake you up." Bakura stated plainly.  
  
"You could of done it some other way you know." Marik said while rubbing his head a bit.  
  
"But it wouldn't of been as much fun." Bakura said as he began walking out the door, he then headed to the kitchen.  
  
A while alter, after Marik had taken his shower and gotten dressed, he too headed for the kitchen. When he got there he found Yami and Bakura already there.  
  
"Took you long enough." Yami said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"Shut up." Was Marik's only reply was he grabbed a bowl and filled it with milk and cereal, then ate it.  
  
It took Marik around three minutes to eat his cereal. As soon as he finished he got up from his seat at the kitchen table and went to put his bowl in the sink, when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"That must be Yugi and his brothers." Yami said with a small smile on his face.  
  
I'll go and get the door." Bakura said as he got up and headed towards the front door. When he opened the door he was greeted with Ryou and Yugi's smiling whereas Malik wore a frown on his face.  
  
"Hey Bakura," Yugi greeted him cheerfully, then asked, "Where's Yami?"  
  
"He is in the Kitchen." Bakura said as he moved out of the way and pointed to where the kitchen was located.  
  
Yugi then grabbed Malik by his wrist and drug him in the direction Bakura had pointed.  
  
Ryou who had up 'till then stood in silence place a small smile on his face and said, "Good morning Bakura."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Ryou," Bakura said as he moved closer to Ryou and captured him into a very passionate kiss. He then said, "Maybe we should head into the kitchen to join the others now."  
  
Ryou only nodded yes in reply, as he was still caught up in the passion that had just filled him.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had walked into the kitchen dragging Malik behind him.  
  
"Hello Yugi." Yami said while he gave him a small smile.  
  
"Morning Yami." Yugi said as he dropped Malik's wrist and made his was to where Yami was seated. Once he got there, he plopped down right on Yami's lap with all to innocent smile playing on his features. He then gave Yami a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Yami grabbed Yugi's chin after he had kissed him on the cheek. He then tilted Yugi's head and caught his lips in a small feather light kiss, which made Yugi give an even bigger smile.  
  
"Please no more, I don't think my stomach can take it." Malik said mockingly while holding his stomach to try and make his point completely clear.  
  
This made Marik give a tiny laugh, and Yugi to give a small pout while Yami just wrapped his arms around the boy in his lap.  
  
"Don't worry shrimp, you guys can do that stuff more later." Malik said with a small smirk on his face.  
  
This made Yugi get mad and yell, "Don't call me shrimp!"  
  
The four them then heard a small giggle come from the kitchen doorway, they then looked over to see Ryou and Bakura standing there.  
  
"I think we should be heading to school now." Yami said after looking at the clock that hung above the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Yugi then said.  
  
So the six then headed to school. Lucky for them, they weren't running late so they didn't have to run to school like they did yesterday.  
  
Surprisingly, no one tried anything funny with any of the six today at school. This was most likely because of that happened yesterday. ~*~I decided to completely skip school today cuz well. I juz feel like it~*~  
  
The six met at the gate just like they had done the day before.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Yami asked looking from one person to another.  
  
"Well," Yugi began, "Our grandpa is out of town for the weekend, and you see he is leaving today and wont be back 'till late Sunday night. So I was wandering if maybe you guys would like to spend the weekend with us."  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind it." Yami said with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hmm, sounds like a good idea to me." Bakura said as he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and rested his head on Ryou's shoulder. This made a small blush creep up on Ryou's cheeks. Bakura then put his mouth right by Ryou's ear and asked, "Does it sound like a good idea to you?" Ryou could only shake his head in agreement because he doubted he could even say one word at the moment.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute." Yugi said teasingly to his older brother, which only made Ryou blush harder.  
  
"Hold on, don't we have any say in this?" Malik pretty much demanded.  
  
"Umm, no." Yugi said, then he let out a small laugh.  
  
"Just great." Marik then said. He then glared at Malik, who had already started to glare at him.  
  
"Oh don't be such babies, it's not like it will you." Bakura said while still keeping one of his arms around Ryou's waist as he now stood beside him.  
  
Both Malik and Marik diverted their glares from each other to Bakura as their only reply.  
  
After all that was sorted out, they decided to head to the Ishtar residence so Yugi could call his grandpa and make sure it was ok for Yami, Bakura, and Marik to stay the weekend with them. Of course they also decided to go there first so that Yami could ask Isis if it was ok, and so that Bakura, Yami and Marik could get there clothes and stuff for the weekend.  
  
When they got to the Ishtar residence they opened the door and found Isis watching the television in the living room.  
  
"Wow, you guys actually came home right after school today." Isis said in mock amazement.  
  
"Anyway," Yami began, "These are our friends, and this is Yugi, Ryou and Malik."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all." Isis greeted them as she put a smile on her face.  
  
The three then replied in unison, "It's nice to meet you too."  
  
Yugi then cleared his throat and asked, "I was wandering if Yami, Marik, and Bakura could spend the weekend with my brothers and I because our grandpa is going out of town until late Sunday night, and well we don't really like being left home alone."  
  
Isis thought for a minute then said, "Well, I guess they can, just make sure you all stay out of trouble."  
  
"Thanks." Yugi said happily. He then asked, "Do you mind if I use you phone to call my grandpa and make sure it is ok with him?"  
  
"Of course you can use it. You can use the one in the kitchen if you want. "Isis said while gesturing towards the kitchen with her hands.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Yugi said as he walked off towards the kitchen, with Yami following him somewhat closely.  
  
After a few minutes the two came back.  
  
"Well, what did he say Yugi?" Ryou inquired curiously.  
  
"He said that it's fine for them to stay, and that he was sorry but he had to leave really soon to make it to the airport on time, so he couldn't say good bye to us in person." Yugi answered. Malik and Ryou just nodded back to their younger brother.  
  
"Well," Yami began, "We should go and get our things ready now."  
  
"Yeah we should." Bakura said in agreement.  
  
"Well, we'll just wait down here for you guys then." Yugi said cheerfully.  
  
At that, the three headed up to their bedrooms to get their stuff packed for the weekend.  
  
---About ten minutes later---  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik finally came down the stairs, each with their own bag.  
  
"You guys read to go now?" Yugi asked Yami when he got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Yeah." Yami replied with a smile.  
  
"Lets go then." Ryou said.  
  
"Well you boys have fun." Isis said with a smile.  
  
"We will." Bakura said while grinning at Ryou.  
  
At that, the six headed out the door and towards the game shop.  
  
  
  
Nicole: There I finally updated, aren't you all proud of me ^_^  
  
Bakura: No.  
  
Nicole: You stay out of this. *grabs Bakura and locks him in a close that suddenly appeared.* Well anyway, I would like to take this opportunity to say, I am currently looking for fanfics and fanart to put on my website so anyone of you out there that would like to have your art and fics put on my site, e-mail me at Xx_One_Odd_Gurl_xX@hotmail.com oh and keep in mind that I will except any and all kinds of both fanart and fanfics and they can be from any show, moving, game, whatever. Well anyway, I am requesting at least 10 reviews before I will update this fic again, which shouldn't be hard since I got around 25 reviews for the last chapter. Well to all of those who review, I luv ya, L8ERZ. 


	6. A Secret Spot in the Park

Nicole: I'd like to say I'm sorry in advance for this chapter, I know it's probably not that good.

Bakura: Like any of them are.

Nicole: *ignores Bakura* Anyway, I'd also like to take this time to ask you all to check out my most recent ficz _Freak_, and _Journals_. _Freak_ iz a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, whereas _Journals_ is a Beblade fic. Now, Bakura would you do the disclaimer now please.

Bakura: Now you pay attention to me huh?

  
Nicole: I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you before *hugs Bakura*

Bakura: It's ok, just please let me go, I can barely breath *starts turning blue*

Nicole: Opps *lets go of Bakura* Will uh, you do the disclaimer and stuff now please.

Bakura: Nicole does not own Yu-Gi-Oh… or any sanity…

Nicole: *glares at Bakura* Well on with chapter six…

Chapter Six: A Secret Spot in the Park

The six had just arrived at the turtle game shop…

"Where should we put our stuff?" Yami asked.

"You can put your stuff in my sroom Yami." Yugi said while giving a smile which Yami returned.

"Bakura," Ryou said to get his attention, "You can put your stuff in my room if you want."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Bakura replied as he gave Ryou a somewhat evil grin.

"Marik." Yugi began, "You can go and put your stuff in Malik's room."

Marik snorted at the comment before replying, "If I must."

"It's settled then." Yugi said with a smile.

The three brothers then headed up stairs to put their stuff up while the other group of three waited down stairs in the living room.After about three minutes, the three came back down stairs and then headed to the living room.

Yami joined Yugi on the love seat that he was seated at, and Yugi then snuggled up to Yami and put his had on Yami's shoulder.

Bakura set in the large chair tha Ryou got up from to let him set in, but Ryou soon found himself pulled right back down into a setting position that just happened to be right on Bakura's lap, which made Ryou blush a little.

Yugi look up and saw that Marik hadn't set down, he then said, "You can set on the couch with Malikif you want to."

Marik didn't reply, he just set on the opposite end of the couch that Malik was on.

The six set there like that for a moment before Yugi spoke up, "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"We could go to the park." Ryou suggested.

"That's a good idea." Yugi said with a smile. He then turned to look at Yami and asked, "What do you think?"

"That's find with me." Yami said smiling warmly at Yugi.

"Well what about you, Bakura?" Ryou asked while turning a bit on Bakura's lap so he was facing him.

"It sounds find with me." Bakura said while giving Ryou a little squeeze.

"What about you two." Ryou asked while look at Malik and Marik.

The two on the couch than looked at each other before they glared at each other and said, "Fine with me." The two then glared at each other even harder than they had before, while the other four laughed a little at the display.

The six then set out for the park.

---At the park---

"I wonder why no one else is here." Yugi said.

"Who knows." Malik said back.

"Should we still head to our normal spot?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, we might as well, cause you never know when other people will show up." Yugi answered back.

"Ok, then lets go." Ryou said with a smile on his face.

"Where or what exactly are you guys talking about?" Yami asked, being a bit confused by their conversation.

"Oh, we're talking about a secluded area in the park that is hidden by a lot of trees that are really close together." Yugi answered while giving Yami a big smile.

"Oh, ok." Yami replied while returning the smile Yugi gave him.

"Where is it at exactly?" Bakura asked.

Ryou looked at Bakura and said, "Just a little more ways down this path and then we turn into the woods where there is a small opening in the trees."

"Oh, ok." Bakura said back.

The six then walked for a little ways in silence, until Yugi, Malik, and Ryou stopped abruptly.

Yugi then pointed to where there was a small opening in between the trees and said, "This is where we start heading into the woods."

"How did you guys find this place?" Bakura asked curiously.

Malik took a deep breath, then said, "Yugi, Ryou, and I were being chased by about six or seven guys from out school and we decided to try and lose them in the woods. When we turned off into the woods, we just happened to stumble upon this opening that eventually leads to the spot we were talking about."

"How do you guys remember where this opening is though?" Yami asked, matching Bakura's earlier curiosity.

Malik then moved to the tree that was on the left of the opening. He then pointed to the tree where an odd looking symbol was carved into it's trunk. It had a Y in the middle with a R going off of the Y on the right side and a M going off the Y on the left side. He then said, "I carved this after we came out of our spot in the park. If you can't tell, it is the first letter of the all of our names."

"I see." Yami said back, while starring at the symbol for a second.

"Shall we go then." Ryou suggested.

"Yeah, lets go." Yugi said with a smile.

The six then headed into the opening in the trees and soon came to a narrow and winding path that took many sharp turns. After almost five minutes of walking, they finally made it to the clearing.

The clearing was pretty large and had a big lake in the middle of it. There were a few trees that were scattered randomly around the clearing. Flower, bushes, and other plants were also scatter across the clearing.

"Well, this is it." Yugi said with a smile.

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Yami asked while looking around.

"Not that we know of." Yugi answered.

"You guys were lucky to find this place." Bakura commented.

"We know." Ryou said while giving Bakura a small smile.

"So, what do you guys want to do, now that we are here?" Malik asked to no one in particular.

Yugi thought for a minute before he suggested, "We could go swimming."

"How? None of us brought our swim suites." Yami asked, being a bit curious and a bit confused.

Yugi just gave Yami a sly grin before saying, "Who said we need swim suites?"

"Yugi, you've never acted this way before!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well, I guess I'm just trying to be a bit more open to different things." Yugi said as he began walking towards the lake. After he had taken a few steps he turned his head and asked, "Are you guys coming?"

"Sure," Bakura began as he grabbed Ryou by his wrist, "Lets go Ryou."

"But Bakura." Ryou began, but was cut off by Bakura.

"Oh come on Ryou." Bakura interrupted.

Ryou shook his head in defeat before replying with a huff, "Oh, fine."

"Good." Bakura said somewhat smuggly.

Yugi was already at the lake taking off his shirt when he noticed Yami wasn't coming, "Come on Yami, lets go swimming."

Yami was somewhat reluctant but soon said, "Ok." He then headed over to where Yugi was standing with ought his shirt on.

Bakura had taken off his black button up shirt and his balck tank top when he saw Marik and Malik were still standing at the entrance of the clearing. He then asked, "Aren't you two comeing?"

Malik's head shot up towards Bakura before he said, "I'm not, I don't feel like swimming."

"Oh come on, are you scared or something?" Bakura taunted back at Malik.

Malik just clenched his fists and then was about to say something back, but was interrupted by Ryou, "Please leave Malik alone, Bakura."

Bakura then looked over at Ryou for a minute before he said, "Ok, but only 'cause you want me to."

"Thanks." Ryou said back.

Yugi and Yami had both stripped down to their boxers, and while Yami wasn't paying attention, yugi ran at him, knocking both Yami and himself into the lake with a big splash.

When Yami had risen to the surface of the lade, he looked around for Yugi, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"What's wrong Yami, afraid of getting dunked by Yugi?" Bakura asked tauntingly to his younger brothe.

"Shut up." Yami rplied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You may be waiting for awhile Yami, Yugi can hold his breath for quit awhile." Ryou informed him with a small giggle.

"Great." Yami said back with sarcasm being evident in his voice.

Yugi then swam behind Yami and wrapped his arms around him while raising out of the water a little. He then asked, "Did you miss me?"

Yami then turned around and grabbed Yugi, then he dunked him in the water. The two then continued ot dunk and splash each other.

While that was going on, Bakura had scooped up Ryou and threw him into the lake. He then jumped in himself. Those two then joined Yugi and Yami in their water fight.

Meanwhile, Malik and Marik had just been standing in the same place as they were earlier, just watching their younger brothers messing around in the water together.

Marik then decided to speak up, "Why didn't you want to go swimming with the others?"

"Why do you care?" Malik snapped.

"There is no reason to fucking snap at me like that." Marik almost yelled back in anger.

The two then just stood there glaring at each other for awhile.

"You kow, you could of went swimming with the others." Malik said, breaking the silence.

"I know." Marik said back while looking away from Malik and towards the lake.

Afte about a minute, Malik asked, "Why didn't you?"

Because I want to spend time with you. Marik thought, but then lied, "Because I don't feel like going swimming right now."

"I see." Malik said back.

"Would you rather I leave you alone?" Marik asked.

"It doesn't matter to me." Mlik answered.

---Later on in the day---

Ryou, Yami, Bakura, and Yugi had gotten out of the lake, dried off a little bit and put their clothes back on.

"I thought you guys were going to stay in the lake for the rest of the day." Malik said as Bakura, Yugi, Ryou, and Yami walked towards himself and Marik.

"Well, we could always go and get back in." Bakura suggested sarcastically.

"Whatever." Malik replied back.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Yugi asked.

"Well I am getting kind of hungry, so why don't we get something to eat?" Ryou suggested as his stomach growled a little.

Yugi thought for a second and then asked, "Ok, so do you guys want to out to eat, or head back to the game shop and get something to eat there?"

"I think we should just head back to the game shop." Malik said.

"Yeah, we might as well cause we don't need to spend al our allowance in one day." Ryou added in.

"Ok, is that ok with you three?" Yugi asked while looking towards Yami and his brothers.

"It's find with me." Yami replied.

"I don't have any problems with it." Bakura said while looking at Ryou.

"Whatever you guys want to do." Marik said.

"Ok then, lets head back to the game shop then." Yugi said with a smile.

The six teens then head off to the game shop.

Nicole: Maybe that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it did. Anyway, make sure you guys all check out my other fics _Not a Little Kid_, _Love and Trust?_, _Freak_, and _Journals_, and yes all these ficz have been posted or updated recently. Umm, I would now like to take this time to announce my fan fiction contests, you can find information about them at  so make sure you all check it out and enter at least one of them. Oh and do any of you realize I got 30 reviews for the last chapter of this fic! I love all of you reviewers so much, please keep up the reviewing!


End file.
